Recently, radio terminals that can be used in both communication by wireless wide area network (WWAN) system (e.g. LTE) and communication by wireless local area network (WLAN) system are being widely used. In order to provide high speed and large capacity communication service to such radio terminals, a technology to enhance cooperation between the WWAN and the WLAN is being studied.